Return
by wherewemeetsoulmates
Summary: I'm not sure if I can continue this history,If you are interested let me know :)


"Are you sure you want to do it?"The question was reflected in her voice, I did not bother him, make him do something that is not to their liking.

If you wish I would have even raised sweetheart. On the contrary, as never before in his life he knew that not hesitating at all, all he wanted was to set out their emotions and take them and leave his children's reactions to escape reality.

Tony, I don't want anyone or anything to separate us, but I have fear, fear of what is to come and maybe this will bring us end up damaging consequences. Ziva had never felt so insecure, or well, this is one of the few times she have expressed. Her concern was evident, she came secretly to USA to see him, to feel, despite orders from the Mossad and NCIS were protecting.

Ziva, it's time we face our feelings, I don't want anything to separate us again, and if so, will only occur when we are both retired, our family made, our children taking their own lives and we already have old enough to leave this world. Never before had he felt so determined about their emotions with Ziva. She is the love of his life, the person for who breathe every day, which takes up 100% of his mind and heart and nothing will separate.

—-

They went walking towards the house of Gibbs and tell him what was happening. Nobody knew that Ziva traveled from Israel to stay with Tony in DC . Nobody, not even the same Gibbs who knows everything .

On arriving there they found him sitting on the couch , taking a bourbon as usual . Tony was the first to go because they did not want the news I fell to surprise his boss.

Hey boss! Tony looked at him with a warm look , trying to hide his expectations.

What DiNozzo ? , Gibbs interrupts . Everyone knows how you react to , and when not in his basement , the basement is like his strength , without it you feel naked , Tony thought to himself , returning a shy smile.

Interrupting something ? - damn ! I shouldn't say that. Tony was punished mentally say something so stupid.

Get to the point DiNozzo , what would you say? Abruptly Gibbs answer the stupid question that made the Field Senior Agent . Some things never change, Gibbs thought.

Well , to the point. Gibbs you know that we have not heard from Ziva since the last time I saw her in Israel. The point is that I now I have news and I thought you 'd want to know . The voice of Tony seemed to dissolve slowly , did not know what reaction could take your head with it.

Talk. Gibbs stopped paying attention to what I was doing and stared at him .

Well, as I just said we knew nothing of it until this morning . Got a call from an unknown number, I answered it and that's when I noticed it was Ziva. Ziva listened attentively to their conversation behind the door waiting for their moment to come . Continued Tony . The thing is, she told me to open the door of my apartment, and it did, and when opened I saw her , and indeed she came with me this far. Ziva does your income quickly to embrace Gibbs , she missed both his hugs.

After that came the round of questions Gibbs : Why did not warn us of your plans ? How do you think of risking it? Blahblahblah . Tony was already bothering you with so many questions so I decided to stop .

Gibbs , Ziva and I were waiting for the chance to say this and I think it's time. We are together, and together I mean we are dating. And no, definitely not going to give it up , I think I have finally found true happiness with Ziva and I'll fight for it. And by that I mean we do not care what you say , but Ziva is going to live with me and will not return to Israel , is determined by both.

The face of Gibbs changed sharply going from happiness to concern , not only for rule number 12 , they do not even work together , but as they are risking to decide what they have decided .

" Just try to find a bigger place and safer place to live." That was all Gibbs said , and with that, the three present extended a smile in agreement to what was said by the man .

Ahhh ! And woe betide you if you get hurt DiNozzo . The warning Gibbs echoed in the ears of Tony .

Never boss, I would not do that to the woman I love most in this world. Ziva looked at him with eyes full of tears with emotion. Tony had never said anything like that for another woman , only about his mother. She came , took his hands and kissed him tenderly on the mouth , just like the first time you kissed the Israel.

With that they went out of the house, smiling , outlining love, walked through the park holding hands until sunset.

—-

Tomorrow will be a long day, Tony said Ziva looking happy, and stroking her curly hair.

It will , we have to find a better place to live, your home is like a box of matches - Ziva laughed that infected his partner immediately.

Very funny mrs Daahveeeed. Tony pulling the waist take to reach their bodies.

Ziva followed, gently taking his nape, and so they kissed for a long time, very fast for them that is, with his whole body contact between them and thus only continue at least for the rest of their lives.


End file.
